


Hold Me Closer

by amillionworlds



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Baby Arum, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Lizards are cold blodded y'all, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionworlds/pseuds/amillionworlds
Summary: It was decidedly too cold outside for Arum’s taste, but he couldn’t bring himself to care underneath the warmth of his blankets and his warm-blooded human lovers.Or Arum is cold on a winter morning, and Rilla and Damien help him out.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I hope we're all having fun ignoring the new episode because it hurt us. Happy Lizard Kissin' Tuesday!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was decidedly too cold outside for Arum’s taste, but he couldn’t bring himself to care underneath the warmth of his blankets and his warm-blooded human lovers. 

The Northern Wilds rarely grew as cool as the Frosts, but every year, it still cooled far below what was comfortable for him. The few months he was forced to stay inside the warmth of the Keep for long periods of time were quite tedious. Arum had always preferred to be outside, to see all of the creatures that inhabited his swamp, to be able to interact with them. 

Unfortunately, winter always sent the animals scrambling to their burrows underneath the soil to wait out the cold, and Arum was left alone with his Keep. 

He could remember days from his youth when the Keep had been forced to lock him inside, all in the sense of his own preservation, just a bored little hatchling who didn’t know any better. By the end of the first truly cold week, however, he would be perfectly content sleeping most of his time away in little nests the Keep fashioned for him. Blurred memories of those days were enough to ease him back into a pleasant sleep, and he sighed, already dreaming again. 

When he woke again, Arum realized that this winter was going to be much more enjoyable than so many of the previous ones. Damien clung to him tightly, his face entirely tucked into the space between Arum’s arms. His warmth seeped into Arum’s scales comfortably, and Arum had to do his best not to wake his sleeping lovers, a fond expression settling over his features. 

The early morning sunlight filtered in faintly, illuminating the three of them in soft, dappled light. Arum could see how Amaryllis’s waterfall of hair had come mostly undone from its braid throughout the night, and managed to cover both the majority of her own pillow—which for the time being was Arum’s chest. 

Damien had, at some point, reached over and intertwined their hands, and the soft, sleepy smile that adorned Rilla’s face was enough to tell him she enjoyed it. 

With a quiet sigh that he barely heard, Arum tucked his snout into the mass of Rilla’s hair that had worked its way up to his face, not noticing as she shifted beneath him. Her gentle hum filled the room so slowly, it took Arum a moment to realize just what he was hearing. Rilla peered up at him with a fond look that he couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

It clicked very suddenly in his mind that she was awake and looking at him, with her kind smile and teasing eyes despite her obvious sleepiness, and he started hard enough to knock Damien right off of his chest. 

Damien shot up, his face a bright mix of alertness and confusion, and he looked around, puzzled, before a loud burst of Rilla’s laughter broke through the serenity of the morning. Arum couldn’t help but laugh with her, although Damien’s pout certainly made his heart soften. 

“I’m glad I amuse you,” he teased, a quiet yawn slipping out behind his words, and flopped back onto the bed with a distinct lack of grace. 

“Even half-asleep, you still manage to be poetic, honeysuckle,” Arum whispered, wrapping an arm tighter around Damien’s waist, and using another to gently run his claws through his wild tangle of curls. 

Damien gave him a half-hearted glare that they both knew held no malice, and was about to respond before Rilla threw an arm into his lap, gesturing broadly. 

“Go back to sleep, Damien,” she murmured, the sound getting lost somewhere between the covers and her hair. 

Both of them knew no such thing was going to happen, but before Damien could manage to extract himself from the blanket pile, Arum had already pulled him back onto the bed. The cool air that seeped into the small gap Damien had left behind was enough to remind Arum exactly why he disliked winter so much. 

However, it didn’t last for long as Damien landed with a surprised grunt and knocked his head onto Rilla’s, leaving the three of them hopelessly tangled together. 

“He’s not going to let you go now,” Rilla said, begrudgingly pulling one of her arms out from under the warm blankets to rub at the spot where the two of them had collided. 

Damien sighed, soft and musical, and managed to spin her around quickly enough to catch her lips in a brief, good-morning kiss. 

“I know,” he replied, in a way that suggested he had no issue with remaining in their grasp for the remainder of the day. 

Arum was glad—he had no plans of letting either of them go or of facing the cooler air around him. The Keep had always managed to stay warm enough for his comfort, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so safe. So secure, like there was nothing that could tamper this perfect moment. 

“Besides,” Rilla said, grinning. “We have to keep Arum warm, don’t we?”

That certainly got his attention, and without thinking, Arum shot straight up into a sitting position, shock evident across his face. Damien, who had managed to fall almost completely off the bed, couldn’t contain his laughter any longer, and with a quiet thunk, hit the floor, still laughing. 

“Amaryllis!” Arum hissed indignantly, narrowing his eyes as she joined Damien in his laughter and on the floor. “How did you—”

Rilla just sat there, looking at him expectedly, as Damien climbed back into the bed, as if waiting for some sudden proof. Before he could even protest, Arum felt Damien’s warm hands reach for his own, their bodies pressed tightly up against each other. 

When he practically melted into Damien’s grasp, purring, Rilla let out a smug smile. 

“Amaryllis, if you’re so proud of your new experiment, you might as well participate yourself. Confirm your—” Arum sneered, like the words tasted foul in his mouth. “Hypothesis.”

Rilla’s teasing grin left very little to the imagination, the corner of her lip quirked up mischievously. 

“If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked.”

Arum couldn’t help but sputter in protest, although he knew as well as she did that he was, in fact, hoping for just that. However, they both knew he was far too stubborn to ask. Rilla was too perceptive to keep her lovers waiting for too long, and Damien’s soft, pleading glance was plenty to bring her up into the warm bed next to them.

“Is this comfortable for you, my lily?” Damien asked, glancing up at Arum through his fluffy curls. 

“It is satisfactory,” Arum said. Rilla just rolled her eyes and reached a warm arm over top of Arum to comb through Damien’s hair gently. The places where her bare skin brushed his scales warmed pleasurably, and Arum felt himself melt further into the touch. 

“My Rilla, I’m afraid I might—” Damien yawned, leaning heavily onto Arum’s shoulder at the warm touch. “—Fall asleep yet again if you continue.”

Arum found himself nodding gently, his partners’ presence lulling him back into his dreams again. He closed his eyes, though he could hear Damien’s soft sigh as his breathing evened out and could feel Rilla’s gentle kiss to the edge of his snout, before he succumbed to his dreams once again. 

Arum wasn’t cold anymore, and with that knowledge, he drifted back to sleep, enveloped in the warmth of his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos or a comment, they're both greatly appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
